PS029
Go for the Golbat (Japanese: VS ゴルバット VS Golbat) is the 29th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Inside Silph Co., barely catches up to , but before they can do anything else a trapdoor opens underneath Red. Blue attempts to catch Red, but is stopped by a shuriken from Koga. In retaliation Blue releases his to strike Koga with , but Koga's ninja armor, revealed to be a , quickly envelops the both of them, preventing further action from Blue. On the first floor, Red finds himself trapped in a room surrounded by a very familiar electric field. Red then realizes the identity of his adversary is Lt. Surge, who suddenly appears, heavily armed by his Pokémon. Red demands to know why a Gym Leader would align themselves with Team Rocket. Lt. Surges sneers at Red that his membership in Team Rocket allowed him power that he never could have received as a Gym Leader, and to prove his point he points out his launcher and shoulder pads are fruits of Team's Rocket's technology. While Lt. Surge talks, Red sends in Pika to electrify Lt. Surge, but the attack proves futile against Lt. Surge's insulated underclothes. As he continues to attack Red relentlessly, Lt. Surge reveals the Legendary Pokémon to be the eternal source of his electric onslaught. Back on the second floor, using the on his arm Koga displays the visual of Red suffering at the hands of Lt. Surge. Blue is concerned about Red, but is completely unable to do anything. Koga then has Grimer loosen its grip on Blue slightly, and Koga offers Blue a deal: he can either, as 's grandson, convince the kidnapped researcher to cooperate with Team Rocket, or die. A resolute nod from Scyther confirms Blue's refusal to comply. Scyther manages to get free from Grimer's grasp, but is promptly subdued by Koga's . Koga then has Golbat deliver a at Blue's chest, seemingly delivering a fatal blow as Blue collapses. Major events * begins battling Lt. Surge. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * Lt. Surge * Koga * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's; ×2) * (Lt. Surge's; ×2) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's) * ( ) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) Trivia * The English title for the round comes from the saying "Go for the gold!". Errors * In both VIZ Media versions and the Chuang Yi version, on page 23 erroneously refers to Lavender Town as "Lavender City". * In both VIZ Media versions and the Chuang Yi version, on page 27 multiple are referred to as "Electrodes". * In the VIZ Media second edition, on page 27 says "Pikachu... read?!" instead of "ready". In other languages |fi= |fr_eu= |de= VS. Golbat |it=VS Golbat |ko= |pt_br=VS Golbat |es_eu= |vi=VS Golbat }} de:Kapitel 29 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS029 fr:Chapitre 29 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA029 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第29話 zh:PS029